<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momo Owada by dead_but_living</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097874">Momo Owada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living'>dead_but_living</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coming Out, Fujisaki Chihiro Swears, Internal Conflict, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Sleepovers, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Character, Trans Female Owada Mondo, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Male Character, Trans Owada Mondo, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A collection of stories involving trans woman Momo Owada!! I have this headcanon for personal reasons that I most likely will not be sharing, but I will also most likely be sharing these stories with people who know my reasons for this! They aren't really gonna be in a particular order, but they may be connected)</p><p>When you grow up having to put up an extremely masculine front to fit in with your rough surroundings, finding out you aren't actually a man can be... Difficult. But with the help of her friends, a certain girl might learn that she's loved for who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Kuwata Leon &amp; Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Kuwata Leon &amp; Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ogami Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Momo Owada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(MOMO'S POV)</p><p>I rolled my eyes at Leon as he did a handstand. Right now we were in Chihiro's dorm while playing a Sonic game that was basically Sonic Mario Cart, occasionally giving eachother dares. Chihiro had given Leon the dare to do a handstand for as long as he can, which led to where we are now. </p><p>The boy had his shirt off, revealing the tan binder he wore as he laughed, trying to keep his balance. Chihiro had on a more casual outfit than usual, just a t-shirt and shorts as they giggled happily. I had left my jacket in my room, but had felt a bit uncomfortable with my arms as of late, so I wore a black hoodie. </p><p>"Mondo! Your turn, asshole!!" Leon shouted when I laughed at him falling. I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the slight sting I felt. "Hm.. I don't really have a dare, can I do a question instead?" </p><p>"I mean sure? I don't really care dude just get back to the game." I said sarcastically as Chihiro pressed play, causing Leon to scramble back to the bed and grab his controller as the countdown started. </p><p>"Mondo, dude.. why are you one of the coolest cis people here? I mean, Taka too, but obviously I can't ask him cuz he understands trans shit less than you do." He commented, making me freeze and accidentally fall off the track. After I 'respawn', I blink at the screen trying to figure out how to respond. </p><p>"Uh- I don't really know? Honestly, I didn't think ya' thought of me as cool, since all that shit about being a man is still kinda stuck with me. I mean, it's how I grew up, y'know? Can't really leave all that behind, especially since I'm hella scared letting go of that might lead ta' shit I buried away when I was a little kid. But it's whatever, I do my best to be a cool friend cuz I care about you guys a lot, I don't wanna lose ya as my friends." I rambled, taking up the entire time it took to drive one lap. The others were quiet for a minute until Chihiro spoke up. </p><p>"Shit you buried away?" They echoed quietly. My eyes widen, realizing what I had said. "Um.. Mondo, you know you can talk to us, right?" </p><p>"It's um-" I say nervously, pausing as I die again in game. "Doesn't everybody deal with that shit as a kid? It's normal!" I say, getting progressively louder as my nerves take over. </p><p>"No, dude. Yeah, some people go through that as a kid, but usually they later find out they're trans. We genuinely care about you, you know that? We support you, and if you wanna talk about it, you can. After all, we can understand better than our classmates." Leon said gently, his earlier sarcastic and energetic demeanor changed for something kinder. I glanced away from the screen to see that both of them looked worried as they glanced between me and the screen. I sigh, giving up as I realize it isn't a secret anymore. </p><p>"As a kid... I used to always shout about how Mondo wasn't my name and how I wasn't a boy. Daiya was really the only person who supported me, which was nice. I was a pretty angry kid and since I was so adamant about.. not being a boy, our parents kinda... Snapped. Yelled at me for thinkin' I'm anythin' other than a boy, yelled at Daiya for 'encouragin' me, and told us to grab our things and go. I was 7 at the time, Daiya was 13. After that I got some kinda complex, cuz I'm a guy and I'll never be anythin' else. I mean, trans women are actual women because they're meant to be women, but I'm not. Daiya never blamed me, and he supported everything I did, but you bet your ass I thought it was my fault we were on the streets. A local biker gang found us and were good enough people to let us in, which later led to us learning how to ride and Daiya becoming the leader, and then... Yeah. If I never woulda been so adamant about not being a boy, Daiya would still be here and we'd be a happy family." I sigh heavily as the game ends, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. Leon grabs my raised arm, having been sitting on that side of me. </p><p>Leon pulls me into a tight hug, Chihiro hugging my other side as I sit, confused. </p><p>"Are you really a guy though? Is that what makes you happiest? If Daiya were here, even you know that he'd want you to be your happiest self. It's okay to be trans, Mondo. Oh wait- is there any other names you would like to try? I can just call you Owada if that's be better?" Chihiro said through their own hiccups. Letting their words sink in, I start to cry again as I clutch onto both of them. </p><p>"Daiya... Daiya would want me to be happy... But I gotta be a man! I'm a biker gang leader and.. shit... And either way, look at me! Nobody would take me seriously!" I try to shrug, feeling Leon push back from the hug slighty. </p><p>"Owada!! You are one of my best friends and if you aren't a guy, you're not a guy!! You dont have to be a big, bad, scary guy like you always pretend to be. Did you know one of the scariest pirates was a woman? She had like hundreds or so ships and I think people knew her as the pirate queen or something! Just because you're not a guy doesn't make you any less badass!" Leon said encouragingly. </p><p>I let out another sigh, hunching over slightly as I remind myself that it's okay. It's okay not to be a boy, it's okay to not be Mondo. It's okay to be a girl, it's okay to be.. </p><p>"... Momo..." I mumble. "That's... Whenever I started saying I didn't wanna be a boy, Daiya started callin' me Momo, and he always asked if that was better. It was, it was so much better. I think..." I stop myself, nerves catching up to me. Both Chihiro and Leon pull back and look at me encouragingly. </p><p>"Momo? That's a really pretty name! I'm glad you feel like you can trust us with this, do you want us to try out specific pronouns?" Chihiro said excitedly. I nod, wiping my face. </p><p>"What one's? We gotta know before we use 'em, Momo, that's kinda the point of testing them out." Leon said sarcastically, helping to lighten the mood. A sheepish smile gains control of my face from hearing MY name leave their mouthes. </p><p>"Um.... Sh... She/her??? I... Yeah.... I think I'm a girl.." I mumble nervously. They both beam at me, nodding in understanding. </p><p>"Is it alright if I act like I'm introducing Leon to you? It's kinda like roleplaying to help get a feel for how they sound!" Chihiro asks happily, clapping their hands. </p><p>I nod, barely containing the happiness I felt as my hands shook slightly, now clutching onto my hoodie. </p><p>"Okay! And starting now! Leon, I want you to meet my close friend! This is Momo, she's super cool, you'll get along with her really well! Momo is one of the prettiest girls I know to be honest, and she's really nice!" Chihiro said, immediately using the pronouns with ease. I start to tear up when Leon responds. </p><p>"Wow, she is pretty. I can't wait to get to know ya', Momo!" Leon continued. He notices my tears and looks at me worriedly, Chihiro becoming nervous as well. "Was that okay? Why are ya' crying?" </p><p>I throw myself in a hug at the two, making us all fall to the floor. They seem to realize I'm happy and hug back, enjoying the moment. </p><p>"Thanks.. to think this all started cuz of a stupid question, and now.... I'm-" I pause, trying to calm my breathing as we all sit up on the floor. They nod their encouragement again, happy to let me continue. "I'm a girl... I'm really a girl... I'm Momo Owada, a girl, I-" </p><p>I start laughing hysterically, my joy too much to contain. They seem happy as well, Chihiro starting to tear up from the sheer energy we had created.</p><p>"With other people, do you want us to use Owada? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable but outing you is an absolute no." Leon asks, proping himself on his arms as he leaned back with his legs in front of him. I thought about it for a second. </p><p>"I want ya' to call me Momo. If anyone asks, say it's a nickname, and use he/him with people until I come out. Thanks for asking though.." I decide, my breathing still a bit ragged. </p><p>"I have an idea!! What if we have a sleepover? It'll be so much fun, just the trans kids!!" Chihiro suggested excitedly, giggling at their idea. They sat with their hands intertwined happily, kneeling. "Momo, since you already like makeup, maybe we can do some of that! And I have an idea if you wanna try out more feminine clothing, but it's only if you're okay with it!" </p><p>"That sounds awesome!" Leon commented.</p><p>"Hell yeah! And while.. while I do wanna try out some more feminine clothes... Chi... I don't think- I don't think I'll fit in yours.." I stammer slightly, my face reddening slightly. </p><p>"Oh, well I have an idea. How about, both of you can go to your own rooms to get your stuff that you need and I'll do what I need to do?" They asked, staring at us expectantly. I quirk my eyebrow, but nod, standing up while Leon scrambles around to find his shirt.</p><p>After leaving, we both go to our own rooms to pack our bags. Grabbing a duffle bag, I throw some stuff in, including my makeup bag and extra clothes. Once finished, I exit my room to see Sakura entering her own, luckily not noticing me. I quickly walk over and reach Chihiro's door as Leon rushes out if his room with his own bag. </p><p>After knocking, we're let in and I immediately notice the clothes on the bed, much too big to be Chihiro's. Taking a second to think, I realize they are most likely Sakura's and feel myself begin to tear up. Leon notices the clothes and shoves a fist into the air in excitement. I set my bag on the floor and rush over to pick up my smaller friend in a hug. </p><p>"I don't fuckin' deserve you guys.." I say, trying not to crush them as they laugh, holding onto me as tight as they can. Leon just laughs along, making sure the door was locked so that nobody busts our sleepover. </p><p>"I think we don't deserve you, Momo! You're one of my best friends and you've helped me so much with my confidence, so helping you out is the least I can do!! And also, these clothes are actually older clothes of Sakura's! They don't fit her very well now, so she said that 'I' can keep them!" They said excitedly when I put them down, looking at me with stars in their eyes. I started full on crying, the happiness too overwhelming. </p><p>"Aw, don't make her cry again, this is supposed to be a happy time! C'mon, look through some of the clothes and find something you like!!" Leon said, jumping slightly as he sets his bag next to the bed, peeking at the clothes. I nod, wiping my face again as I try to calm down again. </p><p>I walk over to the bed to find a variety of clothes, mostly including skirts and different shirts. I grab a black skirt and a black turtleneck to match and turn them over in my hands. I sigh, trying to calm my nerves before rushing into the bathroom to try them on. </p><p>When I am finished, I still felt a tad bit.. insecure. I was happy with the clothing but I felt they didn't match my body very well. After a minute of looking myself over in the mirror, I get the confidence to leave. </p><p>I clench my eyes shut as I open the door, only to hear excited gasps. I finally open my eyes to see both of them grinning excitedly, causing my face to go red. </p><p>"You look amazing, Momo!" </p><p>"Fuckin' sick!!" </p><p>My face breaks into another sheepish smile and I shuffle nervously, unsure how to react. I mutter a thanks before a knock is heard at the door. </p><p>(TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>